


Kłamca

by jagoda12211221



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Dumbledore, Friendship, Humor, War, Young Severus Snape
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagoda12211221/pseuds/jagoda12211221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bohaterami tego opowiadania miały być prawie wyłącznie O.C., a kanoniczne postacie pojawiać się naprawdę rzadko i tylko przy ważniejszych wydarzeniach jak Turniej Trójmagiczny czy Bitwa o Hogwart. Jednak za bardzo uwielbiam Snape, a twarz Alana Rickmana na tapecie nie ułatwia nie myślenia o Severusie.<br/>Nasz kochany Nietoperz zmusił dzielnego Gilberta Younga do pojawiania się epizodycznego, a sam zajął miejsce bohatera głównego i trzyma się dzielnie, mimo docinek Sally, od której (i wina) wszystko się zaczęło.<br/>Historia ponura, wojenna, patetyczna, do której pasowało tylko łkać, zyskała trochę rozdziałów, a wszystkie łzy po śmierci niewinnych dzieciaków zebrał Severus do do swojego kociołka, tworząc kilka dziwnych eliksirów i wysadzając parę kociołków.<br/>Winą obarczam za to opowiadanie Elsie Hartell, znanej bardziej jako Sally. I Severusa Snape, przez którego piszę wszystko od nowa.</p><p>Uwaga - brak bety</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Z tą historią są same problemy. Problemy jak ją dzielić, jak ją napisać, kiedy pisać... Nie daje mi jednak ona spokoju. Miałam ją wstawić dopiero jak będzie ukończona, jednak mam nadzieję, że opublikowanie wymusi na mnie presje większą niż wredna babeczka od anatomii. I mam nadzieję, że "Kłamca" komuś do gustu ;). Miłego czytania.

\- Co by było, gdybyśmy byli mugolami? - spytał retorycznie czarodziej w czarnych szatach, stojąc przestronnym, choć niedokończonym pokoju.

\- No właśnie magia jest super! - wykrzyknęła radośnie kobieta stojąca obok niego, na co tylko Severus pokręcił głową, a ona dalej sprawnymi ruchami ręki i różdżki nakładała gładź na ściany, wesoło podśpiewując:

„Płonie ziemia i szumią klątwy.

Białe maski są wśród nas..."

\- Wiesz, że nie masz za grosz talentu muzycznego – wytknął jej, choć już dawno przestało mu to przeszkadzać.

\- A ty krzywy nos? - zripostowała pokazując język.

\- Gówniara.

\- Stary niedołęga.

\- I ja tu jestem niby najmłodszy? - wtrącił się Gilbert, wchodząc do salonu. - Sally, co mam zrobić z tymi farbami?

\- Rzuć je na ściany. Ta miodowa – Gryfon spojrzał na nią pytająco. – Mniej pomarańczowa, a bardziej żółta, niech będzie tutaj, na te dwie i pół ściany. I, Młody, pamiętaj o zaklęciu suszącym - dodała rodzicielskim tonem.

\- A czy ja mogę dostać w końcu moje składniki? - odezwał się starszy czarodziej.

\- Jak pomożesz – odpowiedziała Sally wymijająco.

\- To wyzysk! - oburzył się Severus.

\- I mówi to Ślizgon - prychnął Młody, otwierając farbę.

\- No właśnie Snape. Lepiej po prostu ciesz się, że jesteś czarodziejem. Mugolom samo malowanie zajęłoby minimum tydzień.

\- Nigdy ci nie zaufam – rzekł jadowitym głosem, starając się nawet nie uśmiechnąć.

\- A prosił cię kto? Lepiej weź się do roboty, bo za godzinę przyjeżdżają meble. Sally przywołała zgrabnym ruchem jedną z farb, a otwierając ją ochlapała Ślizgona. - Ups?

\- Kiedy to się wreszcie skończy? – westchnął cierpiętniczo Severus, podnosząc ręce do góry.

\- Sądzę, że po śmierci. Ale wiesz, bez ciebie długo i tak nie pociągnę, więc spotkamy się i tak szybko, w jakimś ciepłym miejscu – wyszczerzyła się.

\- Tak, w kocioł ze smołom- wykrzywił się Snape.

\- Przynajmniej będziesz miał w czym warzyć – zaśmiał się Gilbert. Snape spojrzał na niego z mordem w oczach.

\- Uważaj, Młody. Ty nie posiadasz Praw Specjalnych ani Karty Przyjaciela Severusa Snape'a.

\- Ja nie mam przyjaciół – odrzekł buntowniczo Snape.

\- Ale ja mam Prawa Specjalne – wzruszyła ramionami Sally, nawet nie przerywając pracy czy zerkając na Ślizgona.


	2. 20 grudzień 1974

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> słowa pisane kursywą to myśli Sally

\- Mam ich kurwa, dosyć - rzuciła pod nosem, a po chwili zreflektowała się i odkryła przerażona, że przeklina. _Czy grzeczne dwunastolatki w okularach powinny przeklinać?_ \- Pierdolić to! – stwierdziła po chwili.

Prawie każdy w jej roczniku już klął, co uznawała, za trochę głupie, ale teraz miała naprawdę do tego dobry powód. Mianowicie nie mogła już egzystować w tej szkole, w taki sposób, jak to działo się do teraz.

Nienawidziła swojego domu. Nagle poczuła, że nawet w Slytherinie, nie ma takich żmij, co w jej pokoju.

Złość, na szczęście, ulatniała się z każdym krokiem szybkiego marszu po rzadko używanych korytarzach Hogwartu. W końcu przystanęła niepewna swego położenia. Ten zamek był zbyt ogromny, by mogła poznać go całego w ciągu tylko ubiegłego poprzedniego i połowy tego roku. Szczególnie, że schody i część przejść zmieniała swoje położenie co jakiś czas i Sally udało się złamać na razie tylko kilkanaście algorytmów tych przekształceń. Bo przede wszystkim musiała sama nieźle zakuwać z zielarstwa. Sposób w jaki nauczał profesor Beery był dla niej po prostu zbyt powalony.

Pchnęła jakieś drzwi i znalazła się w jakiejś nieużywanej sali, w której jak w każdej nie było ani śladu brudu. W jej głowie znów zaświtało pytanie, na temat tego, jak Flich daje sobie z tym wszystkim sam radę.- szczególnie, że nigdy nie widziała, aby czarował. 

Sala była w żaden sposób wyjątkowa. Ściany pomalowane na bladożółty kolor przywodziły na myśl jej starą szkołę, w której uczyła ją nielubiana ciocia. Ją i Paulę. Jej byłą najlepszą przyjaciółkę. To było takie super, gdy obie okazały się czarownicami. Paula jednak teraz okazała się być wredną małpą i Sally nie chciała mieć z nią już jakiegokolwiek kontaktu.

\- Nienawidzę tego życia – westchnęła cierpiętniczo, wspinając się na wysoki parapet.

Nie zdążyła nawet porządnie się na nim usadzić, nim do klasy wparowała piątka chłopców. Sally szybko poznała przynależność do Domów po krawatach - czwórka Gryfonów, ciągnęła ze sobą szamotającego się, mimo ciasno oplatających go lin, Ślizgona. 

\- Spadaj stąd, mała – rzucił do niej ten najładniejszy z Gryfonów, na widok które zawsze się uśmiechała najpiękniej jak potrafiła, choć on zwykle nawet nie zauważał jej obecności.

Już rok temu, próbując pojąć jakoś rozumem pierwsze porywy swojego serca (buziak w policzek z Glenem się nie liczy, bo byli jeszcze mali), uznała, że Syriusz Black jest godny jej wzdychań i zauroczenia, więc w pierwszej chwili zamiast jakoś zareagować wlepiała się tylko w niego baranim wzrokiem.

\- No już wynocha – ponaglił ją obiekt jej westchnień i to ponaglił o jeden raz za dużo. Gdyby istniał dom w Hogwarcie, w którym ceniono by buntowniczość i zaciętość, z pewnością trafiłaby do niego. Bo tej małej latorośli z rodziny Hartell nie ma nikt prawa nic narzucać. No chyba, że to jest jej mama albo tata czy nauczyciel. I to też tylko do pewnego stopnia.

\- Nie – odparła twardo i mocno mimo głosowi rozsądku, choć też lekko zaczynając się już niepokoić. Bądź, co bądź, to byli czterej starsi chłopacy znający o wiele więcej zaklęć niż ona - drugoroczna mugolaczka - mogła kiedykolwiek słyszeć.

\- Nikt cię nie pytał o zdanie. Masz wyjść. Już – odezwał się James-Cudowny-Potter, do którego wzdychała polowa jej (byłych) przyjaciółek. Lecz dla Sally Quidditch był po prostu bez sensu i może przez to Potter nie wzbudzał jakiś cieplejszych uczuć. Nie pomagało też, że z jego winy przegrali mecz o dziesięć tylko punktów, tracąc pierwsze miejsce w Rankingu Domów. A to, niestety dla Pottera, zdecydowanie coś w dziewczynce budziło - mroczne i silne poczucie domowej solidarności.

\- Bo co? - spytała wyzywająco, mrużąc oczy i zaciskając swoje małe pieści.

Elsie-Sally-Hartell i James-Cudowny-Potter mierzyli się wzrokiem pełnym pogardy i nienawiści, niszcząc doszczętnie stereotyp, że osoby w okularach to takie spokojne i miłe kujonki.

\- Zaraz ci pokarzę, bo co... – zaczął Syriusz, robiąc kilka kroków w jej stronę.

\- Powaliło cię, Łapo?! – złapał go za ramię stojący za nim blondyn, którego oburzoną twarz kojarzyła, w przeciwieństwie do imienia. - Znajdźmy po prostu inną sale - dodał pokojowo.

Black spojrzał na Pottera i po chwili obaj z rezygnacją skinęli głowami. Cała piątka chłopaków zaczęła się wycofywać, w tym jeden dość opornie.

\- Głupia gówniara - rzekł nagle ten najmniejszy, czwarty gryfon. To były o dwa słowa za dużo jak dla już i tak zdenerwowanej Krukonki.

\- Po co go ciągnięcie? - wypaliła, wiedząc, że bezpieczniej byłoby odpuścić i zostać po prostu tu, w tej sali i gapić się na niebo, aż do jutra. A przynajmniej dopóki nie przepędzi ją jakiś dyżurujący nauczyciel czy Flich.

\- Nie twoja sprawa smarkulo - warknął Syriusz.

\- A, czyli to sprawa profesor McGonagall i profesor Slughorna? - zeskoczyła z parapetu i ruszyła ku drzwiom. - Skoro tak, to poczekajcie chwile. Jestem umówiona tu z profesor McGonagall.

\- Nie strasz, nie strasz, bo się zesrasz... - zaczął James.

\- Miałam jej pomagać w transmutacji tej klasy – odrzekła i dla potwierdzenia swoich umiejętności, a tym bardziej słów, zgrabnym ruchem przemieniła stojące najbliżej biurko w całkiem niezłą rzeźbę kota. Kiedyś przeglądała program nauczania z transmutacji i wiedziała, że akurat z tego przedmiotu jest daleko, daleko do przodu i jej umiejętności w tej dziedzinie powinny zaimponować nawet uczniom na czwartym roku. Wszystko to dlatego, że potwierdzenie istnienia magii nie mogło przejść obojętnie obok jedenastoletniej dziewczynki, mieszkającej na skraju małej, mugolskiej wioski. Jej część pokoju zmieniła się diametralnie odkąd dostała różdżkę, a zanim jeszcze zaczęła oficjalnie chodzić do Hogwartu. Najchętniej zostawała by w zamku na przerwy świąteczne i trenowała czary, jednak czuła się jeszcze trochę za mała, by święta spędzać z dala od rodziców. No i lubiła jeździć na rodzinne obiady do babci, gdzie zawsze dostawała odjechane prezenty od cioci Mary.

\- Ej, chłopaki! To tylko mała dziewczynka, nie przesadzajmy – rozpoczął znów blondyn, zauważając niebezpieczne miny współtowarzyszy. Sally poczuła się bardzo niepewnie. Chyba średnio jej uwierzyli, a bardziej wkurzyli, że im przeszkadza. Nie wiadomo jak by się to skończyło, gdyby ten najmniejszy gryfon nagle nie rzucił:

\- Ktoś idzie...

Chłopcy popatrzyli po sobie z przestrachem.

\- Masz farta, Smarkerusie. Ale nie myśl, że zabawa cię ominie - rzucił James, gdy całą czwórką zaczęli się dość szybko wycofywać.

Po chwili Sally rzuciła zaklęcie i uwolniła chłopca zwanego Smarkerusem.

\- Dziękuję – rzekł sucho i zacisnął usta w wąską linię. - Czy McGonagall…?

\- Nie – przerwała mu dziewczynka, a następnie wydawszy z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk furii, prawie wybiegła z sali, zostawiając Ślizgona w stanie zdziwienia.

To był jej najokropniejszy dzień. Nie dość, że straciła przyjaciółkę od serca, to jeszcze swój obiekt westchnień. Po prostu musi się przenieść.

_Mogę iść nawet do Beauxbatons i jeść te ohydne żaby!_

…

\- Spóźniłeś się, Sev – powiedziała Lily z lekkim wyrzutem.

\- Przepraszam, nasz perfekt mnie zatrzymał – skłamał czternastolatek.

\- Coś ty znowu przeskrobał? – spytała ruda, zakładając niesforny kosmyk włosów za prawe ucho, na co chłopiec niezręcznie wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się blado. - No nic. Pomóż mi lepiej w tym eseju dla Slughtorna, bo nie mogę nic znaleźć sensownego o zastosowaniach tego eliksiru. I sprawdź mi wypracowanie z obrony...

 

 


End file.
